This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. With our current Startup allocation we have completed the initial port of Desmond 2.2 to the Cray XT3 and Altix 4700 (Bigben and Pople) and made these available to users at the PSC. We now request a renewal of this Startup allocation to continue our efforts to develop Desmond on these platforms. The initial implementation of Desmond on the XT3 uses native MPI. We would now like to look at the possibility of creating an even more efficient implementation of Desmond on the low-level Portals network interface, as had been done with Infiniband networks. In addition, as users at PSC start using Desmond we anticipate that there will be some as yet undiscovered performance issues that will have to be addressed. Also, Desmond is under active development and will likely include improved or additional capabilities that we will want to provide to users of PSC resources.